Dance with Me, Kagome?
by Moonglow gal
Summary: STORY ON HOLD. The great hanyou Inuyasha is always willing to fight, always ready to argue. Given the right circumstances, he’ll even give a comforting hug. But...will he be willing to dance?
1. The Invitation

Dance With Me, Kagome?

Chapter One: The Invitation

Hello, this is yet another fic, and probably the most structured so far! I actually know what will be happening, and I already know how it will end! Gasp!

I am soooo pathetic…how many chapter fics do I have in the works now? Silver Linings, BTBL, Heart and Mind, and now this. By the way, Heart and Mind is what I like to call a "whimsy fic." I will update when I choose (or when I know what to write next). Kind of like Takahashi-san's Mermaid Saga. So please, don't hate me if I don't even post chapter two before the school year is up, because BTBL and Silver Linings are currently my priority fics.

Besides, this one's soooooo cute!

Disclaimer: No, they do not belong to me. Why are you still asking?

_**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

"Hey, Kagome! You're back!"

"Hm?" Kagome Higurashi glanced up at her ecstatic friend, Yuka. Both girls had black hair, although Kagome's was wavy and reached the small of her back, while Yuka's was stick-straight, the ends just falling past her shoulders. "Oh, good morning!" She returned to perusing her incomplete math homework.

Yuka leaned over her friend's shoulder and studied the problem Kagome had gotten stuck on. "Here," she said, plucking the pencil out of her confused friend's hand, her other hand automatically reaching up to straighten her usual yellow headband. "You separated the fraction over subtraction, you can't do that. What you want to do is multiply by the conjugate. Then, up here you get…9-6_i_, and you get 3 in the denominator. Then, you factor three out of the numerator…"

"Aha! I was wondering what I was doing wrong. Thanks, Yuka!" She beamed up at her friend, who the entire class acknowledged as a math genius.

"No prob," she said, winking a dark brown eye. "After having pneumonia, anemia, _and_ that brief bout of diabetes in just three weeks, I'm surprised that you get the concept of imaginary numbers at all!"

Kagome grinned nervously. "Yeah, well, studying pays off." 'Grandpa, you overdid it again,' she thought ruefully, imagining her mother's father quickly rattling off all the diseases he knew to the attendance office. Well, there wasn't much else he could do, not when she regularly disappeared into Japan's Feudal Era, due to the old, magical well in her family's shrine.

She shook her head a bit when she realized that Yuka was still talking. "—wants you to meet him at the fence during gym."

"Sorry, Yuka, I spaced out for a sec, there. Who wants to meet me?"

"Who else?" she said brightly. "Hojo, silly!"

Kagome, to her friend's surprise, sighed. "Again?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

As Yuka was about to answer, the bell rang, and she had to scamper back to her seat. Kagome sighed again and passed up her _still_-incomplete homework, as she wondered what kind of date Hojo was about to ask her out on this time.

_**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

"So, Kagome, how about it?" Hojo, a tall, brown-haired (and relatively good-looking) boy leaned against the fence, looking anxiously into Kagome's blue eyes. "You want to come with me to the Spring Dance?"

Kagome studied the tennis courts. Her eyes widened for a moment when Yuka and her other friend, Eri, waved at her from a nearby court and nodded vigorously. Then, she grinned to herself. 'I wonder what they would say if they knew that Inuyasha has already completely stolen my heart?' she wondered, conjuring up an image of the man she loved.

Well…he was physically (Genealogically? Genetically? Hereditarily? Was that even a word?) only half-man, and his maturity level was much closer to that of a five-year-old then that of most sixteen and seventeen-year-olds of his time.

...considering that, how old _was_ he? Not even _he_ seemed to know.

She sighed slightly and imagined his shining white hair, his deep amber eyes, and, of course, his crowning characteristic (literally!), his fluffy, white doggie ears!

Who _cared_ how old he was? Inuyasha was drop-dead hot!

…not a thought she had often, despite the truth behind it all. Normally, she was so angry or exasperated with him that she wanted him to drop dead period.

She vaguely heard Hojo ask her something, and she mumbled noncommittally, "Yeah…"

"Oh, I see…well, then, I'll see you two at the dance, okay?" he said as he walked away, shoulders slightly slumped in dejection.

"Wait, what?" she asked, snapping back to attention.

"Why didn't you tell us, Kagome?" Eri said slightly indignantly, homing in on Kagome like a heat-seeking missile, Yuka at her side. "I mean, I can't _believe_…" she shook her head vigorously, making her short black hair fly out in all directions. "Well, make sure you introduce us, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked bewilderedly, looking from Eri to Yuka and back again. "Introduce who?"

"Introduce _us_ to your _boyfriend_. Who else?" Yuka laughed a bit sinisterly. "I have a few choice words I'd like to say to him."

Kagome suddenly backed away from her two friends, stopping only when she felt the chain-link fence dig into her back. "Whoa, whoa, hold the phone! Who said _anything_ about my boyfriend? Since when will I ever have a chance to introduce you guys? And besides", she added hurriedly. "He really isn't my _boyfriend_, you see…"

"Yes, we know he isn't, Kagome, he still drags around his feelings for that other girl…but didn't you just say that you were going to the dance with him?"

"When did I say that?"

Eri and Yuka exchanged a glance. "Um, about two minutes ago. When you didn't really answer Hojo, he asked if you were going with someone else. And you said, 'Yeah.'"

"Oh my," Kagome murmured. "I didn't hear the question," she confessed. "There's no way that he would be able to come…although…hm. What date is the dance?"

"The sixteenth: this Friday. Planning to ask him to come? Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?"

She nodded absentmindedly. "Isn't that a new moon?"

"I think so," Eri answered. Then, she snapped her fingers. "Right it is! Because it always comes one week after…you know. And it started last Saturday."

Yuka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Too much information, Eri."

Kagome nodded. "I agree. What time does the dance start?"

"At nine 'o' clock."

"So late?"

"Well, the Spring Dance _is_ the only sophomores-only dance that goes until _one in the morning_," Yuka said drily.

"Yes, that's good…" she mused. "Maybe Inuyasha really _can_ come…although it'll probably take forever for me to convince him…"

_**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

"I'm going."

"Inuyasha, please I—_excuse me_?" Kagome asked incredulously. Had Inuyasha the stubborn, the one who normally furious and mortified at the merest hint that they were in any relationship beyond that of friendship, acquiesced so quickly?

He shrugged his shoulders, the red cloth of his haori rustling gently. "You'll be surrounded by males, and it seems that the only way they won't harass you is if you take me along."

"Well, Inuyasha, it's not like they're going to…" she trailed off, suddenly realizing two surprising things.

First: she was actually making an argument against his coming to the dance, when that was what she had wanted in the first place.

And second: those guys at school really weren't as trustworthy as she automatically assumed they would be. Guys in her time did unexpected things. Who knew what they were capable of? Rape was a bit of a stretch, but harassment, unwanted attention, drugging…

"Well, I'm glad you agreed so quickly," she said to Inuyasha with a smile. "It means a lot for you to come with me."

"So tell me," he said lazily, inspecting the hilt of his sword, Tetsusaiga. "What exactly is the point of a dance?"

"Well…it's a time for a lot of people to get together and have fun, basically. They play music, they serve snacks. You can go with your friends if you want, but most people want to go with a date."

"A date? Why would they want to bring food to the dance when they already serve snacks?" Inuyasha cocked his head, one ear raised higher than the other, lending him the image of a curious puppy.

Kagome tried not to giggle as she answered, "Not a date as in the fruit. The date I'm talking about is…well, someone who you generally have special feelings for. You know…a prospective mate, you could say…" The barely repressible urge to giggle was replaced by an undefiable need to blush, which she did.

Inuyasha sat bolt upright. "_What?_"

"C-calm down! We're just going as friends…although my friends are convinced that you're my boyfriend."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You mean they _know_ about this?" He waved a hand to indicate the scenery, a forest clearing that would become the street in front of the Higurashi family's shrine 500 years into the future, where Kagome had been born and where she still attended school. Now, however, she was falling further and further behind in her classes, thanks to a certain, clingy half-demon who happened to be sitting right in front of her.

"No, they only know that I can't date this guy named Hojo, and that another guy (meaning you) is involved in the reason why. My friends just jumped to conclusions," –'conclusions that are partly true,' she thought ruefully— "and think that you're my boyfriend. Just…see, you don't have to act lovey-dovey, just don't be…"

"Don't be what?"

"Well, don't be a jerk, okay?"

He snorted. "Feh." Kagome didn't know if he meant that he really believed that he never acted like a jerk or that he would act however he wanted.

"So what are we going to do about my ears?" he asked, pointed to said fluffy appendages. "You mentioned that there is stuff about dressing formally, and I somehow don't think that they'll let me wear that stupid hat of yours."

"Well," Kagome said with a smile. "The dance conveniently begins long after sunset, and, even more conveniently, takes place on the night of the new moon."

He sat bolt upright. "You mean I'll be in my weak human form in front of all those people?"

"Hang on," Kagome soothed, placing a hand on his arm when he made to rise. "Those people will probably never see you again anyway. _None_ of them know that you're really a half-demon, and besides, I doubt there's anyone around who hates you enough to want to kill you anyway."

He grumbled something unintelligible and shrugged her hand off. After a moment of thought, he gave her a half-hearted glare and grumbled, "Are there any other options?"

She grinned at him. "Nope."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. It's not like I can risk some horny male getting his paws on my…my shard detector."

Kagome shot a sharp glance in his direction. "_What?_"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Hmf. Anyway, let's get going."

"Huh? But didn't you say that the dance is in four days?"

"Yes, but we have a lot of stuff to get ready. Your suit, my dress, your dancing—"

"_WHAT?_" Inuyasha roared. "I have to _dance? __No_ way, _no_ can do. Absolutely. No. Way!"

_**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

And that, folks, is where we end for today. Please read **Demon of the Opera** under my favorites list (we will restart regular updates in one week, cuz arwentheelf02 is in the musical, and it's crunch time!).

Please note: I am only using Eri and Yuka as Kag's friends because a) Ayumi isn't in the manga, and b) it's just easier to keep track of people (lots of names to make up!).

If you have any other questions, whatever, please let me know. Via review. You know the drill. BTW, this story _does not_ have a real plot, with real villains and stuff. It's meant to be the account of a romantic little night, with our favorite couple going one on one. Of course, it being our favorite couple, there will be some tension, but whatever!

I can guarantee fluff!

OK? All good? No problems? Okay then! See you around!


	2. Inner Rhythm

Dance With Me, Kagome?

Chapter Two: Inner Rhythm

Hello! This is the second chapter of my Dance fic! Whee! (spins around in circles)

The song I use in this chapter is Domo Domo Domo by Smile.dk, a Scandinavian techno band that is popular in Japan and sings primarily in English, but also Japanese and French. Chances are, none of you have ever heard of this band. Unfortunately for you, since their songs are just so cute and happy and dance-y, ten out of the eighteen songs I will use in this story will be by this band.

As for the few of you who _might_ have heard of SDK (probably just arwentheelf02), I did the Japanese chorus phonetically, so…yeah…

Have fun!

Disclaimer: Someday…someday…

_**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

"Okay, Inuyasha, here's the plan. I'm going to dance for the first verse and chorus, then you'll join me for the rest of the song. 'Kay?" Kagome grinned at Inuyasha, who sat on her bed and was glaring perplexedly at her.

He groaned. "How did I get roped into this?"

She turned to face the mirror, gathering her hair into a sloppy bun. "Well, I recall a certain someone being all paranoid about my being molested…"

"I meant the dancing part."

"Don't you remember? I threatened to subdue you until you were incapable of movement until the dance, then you would embarrass yourself by not knowing how to dance." There was something vaguely threatening about the way she glanced at his reflection, a way that seemed to say, "And don't think that I'll forget that threat."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with."

Her irritation was evident in the _crack_ of her hairtie snapping into place. But instead of yelling at him, she picked up one of those small, metal circles called "see-dees" and put it into her boom box, the contraption that magically spit out music when Kagome pressed a certain button. She had warned him several times not to touch it, on pain of being 'sat' straight through the floor.

"Okay. Why don't we do…ah, here, Domo Domo Domo! That's a good, bouncy song. Okay, Inuyasha, watch me, and you'll see how people in my time dance." She hit the play button and stepped into the center of the room. She sighed impatiently as a rhythm began to tap itself out and two strange women said:

**Domo domo!**

**This is Smile.dk!**

**This song is dedicated to all our fans!**

**Let's go!**

The music began, and Kagome started dancing. Nothing too difficult. A simple step-touch, step-touch, gently pumping fists, her head bouncing from side to side.

**Hey! Listen DJ!**

**We're gonna have a party!**

**Party on and on and on!**

Another voice immediately broke in as Kagome's hand gestures became more complicated, beckoning, waving, almost stroking the air.

**Hey! Come on, DJ!**

**Gonna move our bodies,**

**Move 'em on and on and on!**

Suddenly, Kagome spun, stopped, shifted her weight, spun again, stopped again. Inuyasha marveled at her ability to keep her balance.

**So let the music take you**

**Higher than before!**

**And** **let the rhythm hit you,**

**Once more, once more, once mo-oh-ore!**

She spun again, then settled directly into some complicated step. Left foot, cross, cross, walk forward, sidestep, right foot, cross, hop, skip…

Inuyasha shook his head. 'What the hell is she doing?'

**Domo domo domo,**

**Smile omisete!**

**Odoro uta oh…!**

**Pati pati pati,**

**Pati tanoshi ma-oh!**

**Kyomo kyomo, tanoshi!**

In a fluid move, she stepped toward the boom box, hit the pause, then swept into an exaggerated bow. Glancing up at him, she grinned. "Well? What do you think?"

He blinked badly confused amber eyes. "What do I _think_? I _think_ you're _mad_ to think that I can learn that dance! I mean, how do any of the people in your time remember those steps?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, then suddenly giggled. "Oh, Inuyasha, didn't you get it? I made it all up! It's all about being spontaneous! Just doing what feels right!" She studied him the way a woman with strong maternal instincts studies the cute little girl in the park who asks her where clouds come from. "Don't tell me you thought that there was a set dance for every song out there?"

"Well, that's how it is in the Feudal Era," he grumbled. "All those folk dances…"

She smiled at him. "There are _way_ too many songs in the world for there to be a set choreography for each one. True, there are some, like the chacha, the macarena, the chicken dance, but those are special. For a lot of songs, you just do what your body tells you. Okay? Ready to give it a shot?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled off the bed and deposited him in the center of the room. "Now, don't be self-conscious. Remember, I'm the only one here, and I don't care if you're the world's greatest dancer, or if you're dancing is so bad that I fall over laughing every time I see it. The only thing that matters is that you're having fun."

"Easy for _you_ to say," he growled as she hit the play button again.

**Hey! Pump it up now!**

**Gonna hit the dance floor,**

**Hit it on and on and on.**

Inuyasha awkwardly copied Kagome's motions, shaking a fist while jumping up and down, bending to slap the floor. She turned and glared at him. "Inuyasha, don't copy me! Try to do something on your own!"

**Hey! Don't you stop now!**

**Come on and shake your booty!**

**Shake it on and on and on!**

Feeling like a complete fool, he shyly reverted to a more reserved version of Kagome's first dance, step-touch, step-touch, weakly waving hands. Kagome, on the other hand, was really getting into it, reaching for the sky, wiggling her hips (though not without a slight blush).

**So let the music take you**

**Higher than before!**

**And let the rhythm hit you,**

**Once more, once more, once mo-oh-ore!**

She cast him a perplexed frown, then reached over and hit the pause button. With flaming cheeks, Inuyasha glared at her defiantly. She sighed, then said, "Okay. I know this dancing thing is new to you…"

"Right in one," he snapped.

"But," she continued in a slightly louder voice, "this is not something I can just teach you. I can teach you everything I know about rhythm, beat, anything to do with music. But I can't teach you _how_ to dance. It's like my arrows. I had to learn to shoot an arrow properly. But I _felt_ how to infuse them with my purification powers. It's something that your body can teach you if you listen to it."

"Despite the pretty speech, Kagome, I still don't understand," Inuyasha grumbled, unable for the life of him to figure out the secret behind the dancing thing.

"I…you…" She sighed. "It's difficult to explain. Just listen to the music. When you listen to music, evenwithout any intention of dancing, don't you find yourself nodding, snapping, or tapping your toes, or something like that?" Inuyasha nodded hesitantly. "This is the same thing, but on a larger scale. Your body can feel the music. It's up to _you_ to let your body do what it wants. It'll probably take a while to get the hang of it."

He groaned. "When is this dance thing of yours, again?"

"Today is Thursday, and the dance is on Saturday night, which gives us three days. And we still have to buy our clothes." Kagome flopped onto the bed. "Inuyasha, I can't explain it to you. You have to learn this on your own."

He nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

She smiled encouragingly at him and stood again. "Ready?" When he nodded again, she pressed the play button.

**Domo domo domo,**

**Smile omisete!**

**Odoro uta oh…!**

**Pati pati pati,**

**Pati tanoshi ma-oh!**

**Kyomo kyomo, tanoshi!**

This time, he tried to concentrate, asking, 'Okay, hands, what do you want to do? Okay, feet, what about you?' Slowly, he settled into a more complicated variation of what he had just done. Cross to the left, cross again, stop, cross twice the other way. His hands still felt awkward, so he let them just pump side to side for now. Before he knew it, he was letting his head bounce to the rhythm.

**Domo! Domo domo!**

**Smile omisete, smile omisete!**

**Domo! Domo domo!**

**Kyomo, kyomo tanoshi!**

Kagome glanced at him and smiled, whipping around for a quick turn, then saying proudly, "There we go! That's a definite start!"

He blushed at the praise, wanting nothing more than to stop, turn up his nose, and snort. But…this dancing thing was kind of fun. And with just Kagome… 'Well, I could learn to like it,' he thought.

"Now," his dance partner said with a grin. "Let's see how you dance with someone else!" as the music settled into an instrumental dance break.

"Wh—" was all Inuyasha managed to say before Kagome grabbed his hands and suddenly twirled herself underneath one of his arms, letting the other slide around her waist. She turned back to him, blushing, but obviously having fun.

"Um, Kagome, what are you doing?"

She laughed. "Well, if we're going to the dance together, we may as well actually dance with each other!" With that, she released one of his hands, and spun until she was right next to him, all tangled up in one of his arms, then spun away again, until both of their arms were fully extended.

**So let the music take you**

**Higher than before!**

**And let the rhythm hit you,**

**Once more, once more, once more, once more,**

**Once more, once more, once mo-oh-ore!**

He couldn't help but grin as he instinctively tugged her back toward him, letting her twirl twice under his arm.

"Great!" Kagome squealed, almost slamming into his chest as she tried to regain her balance. Inuyasha helped her out, grabbing her other hand and spinning her the other way.

Her giggles rippled through the room and floated out the open window as they spun faster and faster, somehow, in the middle of it all, linking arms and do-si-doing around each other.

**Domo domo domo,**

**Smile omisete!**

**Odoro uta oh…!**

**Pati pati pati,**

**Pati tanoshi ma-oh!**

**Kyomo kyomo, tanoshi!**

They halted, gasping for breath, but only for a moment, for the song was still playing.

With a grin that could only be described as competitive, Kagome started another of her spur-of-the moment steps. As she finished, she challenged, "Well? Let's see you do better!"

**Domo! Domo domo! **

**Smile omisete, smile omisete!**

**Domo! Domo domo!**

**Kyomo, kyomo tanoshi!**

Inuyasha accepted the dare and did his own step, crossing, step-touching, unable to keep a grin off his face. Even as he felt a blush rise in his face, even as the thought, 'You're making a fool of yourself!' crossed his mind, he had to say, "This is fun!"

"Toldja!" Kagome said triumphantly. "I knew you'd get it!"

**Domo! Domo domo! **

**Smile omisete, smile omisete!**

**Domo! Domo domo!**

**Kyomo, kyomo!**

**Kyomo, kyomo!**

**Kyomo, kyomo, tanoshi!**

She joined in with his dance, striking a pose as the last chord pounded out of her boombox. For a moment, she held it. Then, she laughed and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "I'm so proud, Inuyasha!"

He grinned back at her. "I knew I could all along."

Kagome swatted playfully at his arm. "Just watch! You'll be a professional in no time!"

_**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

And that's the end for now! I apologize for the length (or lack thereof), but all that's really happening is Inuyasha finding his inner rhythm. (imagines Inuyasha the DJ…or Inuyasha the rapper…) (shiver) Scary images…

But anyway, the next song I will use will also be by Smile.DK (because they're cool!). let me know what you thought of this one!


End file.
